Love is Worth Fighting For
by Athena Marie 22
Summary: Time Travel Fic. Ginny goes back in time to sway Lucius Malfoy to the Light side. But will she be able to leave when she has? Will she want to? Or will she have too much to lose if she goes back to her present?
1. Chapter 1

So anything you recognize isn't mine. The plot actually isn't either. My friend, Brunettes do it better, didn't have time for this story. She asked me to take it over. I've kept it generally the same, but changed up some of the wording. Hope you like it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ron, I am a big girl now. I can bloody well take care of myself! I'm coming with and you can't stop me. It makes more sense to travel with four people so that we can pair off if necessary. Then everybody will always have somebody watching their back!" Ginny yelled. "I'm sick of having this conversation Ronald. It's not going to make a difference; I'm going either way."

"Ginny, it's too dangerous. You need to go back to Hogwarts. You haven't even finished six years of school. You aren't ready to fight highly skilled Death Eaters that are trained to kill. Is it really worth your life just to have an adventure with us?" Ron asked calmly. Normally he would have gotten angry at Ginny for arguing with him, but he had matured a lot this summer. He had finally realized that to fight groups of Death Eaters he needed to be mature.

"He's right you know. Ginny, it's not that we don't want you to come with us, we just value your life more than your companionship." Hermione intervened. "As much as we'd all like for you to come along, it's just too dangerous. Harry, Ron, and I have had some time to research spells, and learn them. We don't even know if we're ready for this, so we know you aren't. You need to go back to school so that when you are finally allowed to battle with us, you'll be ready."

Ginny shook her head and walked out of the room. 'Merlin, I'm not a child anymore. Why does everyone keep treating me like one? I'm sick of it. I was at the Department of Mysteries with them. I was in the D.A. with them also. So why don't they believe that I can help them?'

"Gin, your mum asked me to tell you that dinner will be done in a few minute." Harry said quietly. He had been really quiet around her lately. Ginny had overheard him telling Ron and Hermione that he was worried that she was still upset about the break-up. He thought she might start crying if he talked to her.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Ginny told him. 'I'm so sick of everybody expecting me to fall apart if he talks to me. He saw how strong I was about it. Why would I cry now?'

Ginny sat on her bed thinking about the many things that had been going on lately. She was brought out of her thoughts by a tapping on her window. She looked over and there was a tawny barn owl. She realized that it must be the Daily Prophet. She walked over to the window, opened it, and let the owl in. She placed a few Knuts in the pouch on the owl's leg. She stood and watched as it flew away. Looking at the paper, she thought to herself, 'I don't even know why I buy this. It's just a waste of money.'

**Lucius Malfoy Found Innocent!**

"What?!"

'**Lucius Malfoy was found innocent of the accusations of being a death eater. These accusations were placed on May 28, 1997. This reporter attended the trial of said accuse, after being put under both a truth serum and a truth spell Mr. Malfoy was found innocent of the accusations. I spoke briefly with Mr. Malfoy after his trial, and when asked about his feelings on the accusations, her responded, "I am appalled that I would be accused of such things. I am a governor for the Minister; I hold a very high rank in the ministry. I would never lower myself to bow down to anybody, I'm better than that."**

"How could he have gotten out of this one? The Auroras saw him. They saw the Death Eaters, and his Death Eater robes. Why would they have even trialed him? He should have gone straight to Azkaban, and stayed there. Somebody needs to teach him that he isn't better than everybody, no matter what he thinks.'

"Ginny, dinner's ready." Molly yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming mum." Ginny called back as she descended the stairs. Ginny remained quiet throughout dinner, all the while she was wondering how Lucius could have lied under both a truth serum and a truth spell. 'That man is amazing. If he would have been raised for the light side, or even just shown the light side, he could have done so much good for us. He has a lot of power and his knowledge of the dark arts is extensive. As much as I hate to admit it, even just to myself, Lucius could really be an advantage to the light side."

Ginny's thoughts stayed much the same as she walked out to the living room with the kids. "Ginny? Are you ok?" Hermione asked, snapping Ginny out of her train of thought. She realized that everyone was looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, but really, I'm fine." Ginny answered.

"Ok, well if you're sure… But if it's not too much to ask, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about what the repercussions of Lucius' innocence are going to be." Ginny replied as if it was obvious.

"HE WHAT?" Came the voices of both Ron and Harry.

"Do you people even read the Daily Prophet?"

"Nope, it's just a waste of money." Ron said.

"Well obviously not." Ginny said while shaking her head. "It's on the front page. My copy is on the counter if you want details. I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight everybody."

"G' night Ginny." Chorused the room.

As Ginny walked up the stairs to her room she shook her head and thought 'They really aren't ready for this. They need to get on top of things, if they don't even know that one of the most dangerous Death Eaters is free again, they won't stand a chance.' She walked into her room and over to her dresser. She grabbed some pajamas out of her top drawer, then her diary out of the back of her bottom drawer. She hid the diary underneath her pillow then walked out of her room across the hall to the bathroom. She shut the door, and started undressing. She turned on the shower and got in. When she got done, she dressed, brushed her teeth, and walked back to her room. Luckily for her, Hermione wasn't in there yet; she wanted some time to write in her diary.

She slowly sat down, grabbed her diary and a ball point pen off of her night stand. She quickly started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what's happening to the world. If Lucius Malfoy is on the dark side and he can lie under a truth serum and truth spell, what else can he do? I hate him, but I admire him at the same time. Is that even possible? Does it make any sense? I guess I kind of knew that he had a lot of power and would stop at nothing to make his side win. I mean he gave an eleven year old girl a horcux. I wish I could change him.. Make him see the light you know? Make him understand that he really isn't better than everybody, or make him see that bowing down to a half blood doesn't make him powerful, it makes him stupid. I don't even know if the Death Eater know that Lord Voldemort is a half blood, if they did, I wonder if they would still bow down to him. Things would be so different if he had been shown the light when he was young. He wouldn't want to be on the dark side if he could see how much better he would be if he were with the light side. Humph… If I could have shown him that, then things would be different, I'm positive of that…_

Ginny locked and re-warded her diary, got up, and put it back in the drawer. (A/N Ginny can do magic inside the burrow in this story.)She got back in bed, and pulled the covers up. She laid there thinking about Lucius, and what the outcome of the war would be, as she fell into a deep sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I hope its good so far guys. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ginny woke up semi-early, and was relieved. That meant that she would be able to use the bathroom before everybody else. She walked across the hall to the bathroom, and started getting ready for the day. As she was putting on her make-up, she could hear footsteps coming down the hall, signaling that people were waking up and would need the bathroom. She finished up quickly before hurrying down the stairs to the kitchen to help her mom finish breakfast.

After breakfast Ginny and Hermione walked down to the garden, and sat down. Ginny figured she would start up a conversation so that it wasn't silent. She said the first thing that came to mind. "Hermione, are there other ways to travel through time besides time turners?"

Hermione, who was caught off guard by this question, recovered quickly and launched into an explanation of all the different ways to travel in time. She didn't even question why Ginny had asked. "There are many different spells and potions that can be used to time travel, but the simplest is actually the most effective. Its name is pretty obvious, but it's called the time travel spell. The incantation is actually just Latin for time travel: tatto andara. Many people have used this spell and all of them have been able to return. Some have returned only to go back to either the past or future permanently." Hermione explained excitedly. "It really is a simple spell too. All you have to do is say the year you want to be in and then the spell. And there is a wand movement you have to do also."

"Do you happen to know the wand movements?" At Hermione's suspicious look Ginny laughed and added, "Chill 'Mione. I'm doing an extra credit essay on time travel. I have all that I _need _but I just figured that if I put extra then it would cancel out anything that was wrong in the essay. The wand movements might be something that nobody else will have thought to put in theirs you know? Anyways, I figured that you might know a few things more than what I could find within one summer that I'm stuck at home for."

"Oh, well in that case, yes I do know the wand movements. You simply make a circle with your want. Counterclockwise if you want the past, and clockwise if you want the future. And Ginny, just so you know, you could have found all of this stuff, you just would have had to look harder since you only have limited sources. But I like helping you out so its fine that you asked me." Hermione responded.

"Thank you so much 'Mione. That should really help a lot. I'm going to go write it up now." Ginny said as she stood up and started to walk towards the house.

"No problem Gin, anytime. I'll talk with you later." Hermione said.

When Ginny got out of Hermione's sight, she started running. She got up to her room, and locked her door. She pulled her wand out and smiled. 'If this doesn't work, nobody will ever know. Now, what year would Lucius have taken the mark? Let's see… Draco didn't have it and he would be going into his 7th year. So maybe Lucius' 6th year, just in case.' Very easily, and clearly Ginny said, "1977 tatto andara." She moved her wand in a counterclockwise circle.

The next thing she remembered was waking up to a crowd of people standing around her. She was laying in the grass somewhere that she couldn't see yet. There was a guy with shoulder length blonde hair kneeling by her side. "Are you quite all right Miss?" He asked softly.

"Crap, what year is it?" She asked anxiously.

"It's 1977. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Who are you?" Ginny asked quickly.

He smirked and responded, "Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy."

"Bloody hell." Ginny moaned. Looking around, she realized she was lying on the ground outside of Hogwarts. "Umm… Is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster here?"

"Might I ask who wants to know? And maybe why?" Lucius replied with a quizzical look.

Ginny blushed and says, "My name is Riley Stevens… It's actually kind of a personal matter. Otherwise I would tell you my need to see the headmaster. I heard that his name is Albus Dumbledore. Am I to assume that I've heard correctly?"

"Stevens? I'm not sure I've heard that name before.. Are you muggleborn?" Lucius asks and then hurriedly adds, "And yes, you've heard correctly."

"No, I'm a pureblood. I'm from…" Ginny hesitated. 'Shit, where can I say that I'm from that he won't know it's a lie? Argh… The States!' "The United States. Our ministry isn't commonly in communication with yours. That would explain why you haven't heard the name."

"I see. If you'd like, Miss Stevens, I'll escort you to the headmaster's office." Lucius says as he reaches his hand out to help Ginny up.

Ginny accepted his hand and got up but stumbled slightly as she did. Lucius instinctively caught a hold of her waist and held her upright. While they were a little too close for comfort, it actually felt nice.

"You can call me Riley. Miss Stevens makes me feel like I'm talking to a teacher, or ministry official." Ginny said as she flashed him a quick smile.

Lucius chuckled slightly and said, "Alright then, Riley, shall we go then?"

Ginny started to say yes, but was interrupted by two boys running over to the group of people, one calling out, "Hey, Blondie, what are you doing to that girl?"

'Is that? Oh for Merlin's sake! It is. Grr..' Ginny thought.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, he's helping me up. Maybe you should back off and grow the hell up yeah? Because like I said, it's none of your business." Turning her attention away from the boy and back to Lucius she asks, "Can we go now?"

Lucius smiled and offered her his arm. She giggled slightly before taking it. They walked away from the group and towards the castle. When they were far enough away from the group, Ginny hesitantly said, "Sorry about back with that boy. I didn't like the vibes he was giving off. His attitude was apparent instantly. Who was he anyways?" Of course Ginny already knew the answer but asked simply to make conversation.

Smiling, Lucius responded, "It's fine. I rather liked the look on his face when you told him off. He's used to girls melting around him… but you're different." He paused here and looked at her before he continued. "You obviously took him by surprise with that little outburst. His name is Sirius Black, he is, as his brother says, the white sheep of the family."

"I see." Ginny smiles shyly and looks at him. "Why would girls melt around him? He's not that good looking. And his attitude was horrendous. He seems like a cocky bastard. Now you, I could see girls melting around. What with the gentleman act and all." As she fully processed what she just said Ginny blushed violently.

Lucius laughed smoothly, like only a Malfoy could, and said, "I'm not sure why they melt around him either. He is a cocky bastard, and a self-declared 'ladies man'. I wonder sometimes what goes on in the girls' heads. Its like they temporarily lose their sanity. And thank you for that slightly subtle but much appreciated compliment. I do try to be a gentleman."

"You're welcome." Ginny said, still blushing.

They continued the walk to the headmaster's office in silence, both thinking about the other, but in totally different ways. 'I really hope this works… He really is a gentlemen. He would do so good with the light side. I just hope I didn't come too late.' 'Well, she's different. I wonder how she came to be here… It all just seems a little weird. She knew Dumbledore's name, and she showed up unconscious, but she says she has business with the headmaster..'

"Here we are. Luckily for you I'm a prefect, so I know the password. Shall I walk you up?" Lucius asked politely.

"Umm… no, I think I've got it from here. I'll see you around?" Ginny asked shyly.

"I hope to see you around." Lucius smiled. "Good luck, Dumbledore isn't known for his sanity." He laughed as Ginny smiled at his statement.

As Lucius walked away Ginny braced herself for what she thought would be a very long and hard explanation.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny walked up the staircase to Dumbledore's office, when she reached the door she took a deep breath and knocked. "Come in." She heard Dumbledore call softly.

"Uh, sir? You don't know me yet, but its rather important that I speak with you… Do you have time now?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Ah, you must be our mystery guest, am I correct in assuming that?"

"Yes sir. My story is going to be sort of long, and it might be better if I just tell it all before you ask any questions… Is that ok?"

"Well yes, I don't see why not. Of course you might not want to go into too many details unless you believe it to be completely safe."

"… Well it might not be, so I'll start with the basics. I'm not from this time. I'm from the future." Ginny paused to give him a moment to digest this. When he nodded she continued, "In my time… oh jeeze, I came her to change the future. So I might as well tell you everything, summarized of course."

"Are you sure that that's a good idea dear?" Dumbledore asked. "There may be consequences that you might not have taken into consideration."

Ginny sighed. "I'm sure that there are sir. But I think that I've thought this through pretty well… I can't make my present any worse than it is. At least I'm pretty sure I can't. And if I do, I'll just stop myself from coming here I supposed." The twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes signaled her to go on. "I'm from the year 1997. In my time, Lord Voldemort has fallen, and risen again. He has many followers, and his inner circle is strong. The Order has one loyal spy that I'm aware of, but its possible there are more. Severus Snape is the spy I'm aware of. He joins after he overhears part of a prophecy. I'm not sure if the prophecy is important, but we can come back to it. In my time, Lucius Malfoy is one of Voldemort's inner circle, along with Severus Snape. The difference is that Lucius is loyal to Voldemort and Severus is not. I believe though that if I could change Lucius Malfoy's outlook on this war the Order would benefit from it quite a bit." She stopped and looked at Dumbledore. "I probably shouldn't continue… but I'm going to anyways." And with that she continued to tell him everything she thought might be in the least bit informative and important.

"Now, since you've told me this much, what about the prophecy?"

"I believe that I can actually recite it. Okay, its: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Professor Trelawney was the one who gave this prophecy. She'll give it to you when you hire her, so its very important that you do hire her." Ginny looked at him expectantly, and he nodded smiling. "When Voldemort heard the first part of this, he knew that he had two choices of who the prophecy could mean. Neville Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank Longbottom, or Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. He believed that Harry would be the bigger threat, so he went to their house, killed James, and then Lily. When he turned his wand on Harry, the spell backfired. Lily had sacrificed her own life for her son, and it gave him a blood protection."

"Ah, so young Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans do get together after all. Well that's nice to know. Well, this is all very interesting, but what I'd like most to know, is what you plan on doing here, in this time Miss…"

"Oh, well I was hoping I could stay here. I would be ok, with being sorted and going to school like anybody else, actually I would prefer it. I already told Lucius that my name is Riley Stevens. Its actually Ginny Weasley. I also told him I'm from the United States, and that I'm a pureblood. I'll have to keep that up. I was kind of hoping to be sorted into Slytherin, but that's alright if I'm not. I'll make it work either way."

"Well, I suppose I could get that set up for you. You'll need books, robes and supplies. So we're going to have to send you shopping. Tomorrow? Yes I think that should work. We'll send Mr. Malfoy with us, seeing as you feel you need to get to know him better, and he is a prefect. For now however, we should go down to dinner. I'll introduce you, and I'm sure somebody will show you the way to the Slytherin common room. For the first few weeks you might want to pretend not to know the school."

"Of course sir. Thank you for your understanding sir." Ginny smiled at him as they walked down to the Great Hall.

They walked up to the teacher's table, and Dumbledore stood and said, "Attention students. We have an unexpected transfer student from the United States. Miss Riley Stevens. She's going to be staying in the Slytherin dorms. And will be taking the regular 6th year courses. So everybody I expect you to make her feel welcome here." He smiled and gave Ginny a slight shove towards the Slytherin table.

"Over here Riley. You can sit with us." Ginny heard Lucius call from the far end of the table.

"Thank you Lucius. I hope you don't mind, but I told Dumbledore how helpful you were earlier, and he suggested that you go with me to get supplies from Diagon Alley. Is that alright?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"That's fine. Not that I have much of a choice. If Dumbledore has said that I'm to go, I'm obligated to." He smiled. "But I don't mind at all Riley."

They continued to small talk for the rest of dinner. Lucius introduced Ginny to Severus, and Regulus, and they all walked together to the common room.

"What if they don't like me? I mean, I didn't talk to any of them." Ginny had fear written all over her face. 'I never should have been sorted into Gryffindor I'm a coward.' "I have to sleep in that room for at least the next year. If they don't like me, they'll make my life a living hell. I'll never be able to sleep, fearing that they'll kill me in my sleep."

"Don't worry about it Riley. I'm sure they won't kill you in your sleep. None of them are…"

"You don't know that. What if they hate me? Just because I'm here. They might you don't know…"

"Riley luv calm down. Breath in, and breath out. You're alright. It will be fine. I'll talk to them if they give you any problems. Ok?" Lucius rushed before she could interrupt him again.

"… okay." Ginny sighed and gave up. 'Hopefully they don't hate me.'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

xoxo


End file.
